


Youth Of Today

by NightfireRed



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Q&A, fantasy interview, timeline - Monaco 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfireRed/pseuds/NightfireRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The imaginary interview with three young and promising drivers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I`m not sure about this thing but I did enjoy writing it. Hope you`ll like it too! As usual unbeta`d. Everything is a plot of my imagination and has nothing to do with real persons.

It is 8 a.m. here, in Monaco, and exactly one day is left until one of the most legendary races in history of motorsport will take place. Only last day before the first free practice of this week starts. 

On the one hand, nothing changes – the glamour and exquisiteness of Monte Carlo will always stay this way, they are its core, its special feature. These three (four to be honest) days in the end of May still keep the spirit of good old and truly “royal” Formula One races. The sparkling jewel in the calendar.   
But on the other – every year brings more and more competitiveness even between teammates; the track here is demanding, treacherous just like local way of life: once you are distracted by its luxurious magnificence – the trap closes and your car is crashed into one of the countless turns. 

But we all are so hooked by this tense rivalry on the track, we do want to witness and enjoy this Grand Prix for years to come.

Monte Carlo is mainly an entertainment mainly for guests, though for “entertainers” themselves racing is a full time exhausting yet fulfilling job. We caught up with three young (and no need to add - beautiful) drivers and asked some questions about their lives inside and outside Formula One.


	2. Danish

With our first “guest” we met on the beach, early in the morning, the sun has barely risen but this Danish driver is already wide awake brightly smiling. Yes, Kevin Magnussen despite all of this season`s difficulties remains the same sunshine we interviewed last year right before his first F1 race ever. Let`s see what has changed since then.  
  
_Interviewer:_ Good morning, Kevin! Glad to meet you, long time no see. How are you today?  
  
_Kevin Magnussen:_ Oh, hi. Glad to see you, too. I am great, thank you. Finally managed to find some time for swimming. ( _smiles_ ). It relaxes a lot, to be honest.   
  
_I:_ With such hectic life these little moments are precious. You keep positive attitude even though the situation in McLaren-Honda didn`t turn out in your favor. ( _Interviewer`s Note:_ Fernando Alonso replaced Kevin in the team after he had been cleared to race again after injury). Has this influenced your future plans? Do you consider participating in other racing series?  
  
_KM:_ Well, I`m still in the team I really enjoy working for. Even being a reserve driver is very honorable and it still requires lots of hard working if not more. I`m planning to savor every second of it and don`t plan to leave for other races, no. I`m doing my best to stay here as long as I can.   
  
_I:_ We all are so impressed by your very mature world view, but you are still considered very young driver ( _IN:_ Kevin now is 22). Let`s talk about your last year`s debut. What was in your mind right before the Australian start? And don`t say you were nervous, because you always seem absolutely calm.  
  
_KM:_ ( _laughs_ ) Oh, do I? Then I must be really good actor. Frankly saying, I don`t remember a thing about that day. The first memory is right after I came back to paddock and almost collapsed – so concentrated I was before that. When it got me that my first Formula One race was over… It was overwhelming both physically and emotionally. Especially emotionally. But it was good kind of exhaustion. I was at the top of the world.  
  
_I:_ And what changed in your attitude during this year`s Australia?   
  
_KM:_ I knew Fernando would come back later but anyway I performed at my best. I think my driving style became more confident and I personally changed a lot. I guess I`m not that kid you met last year. I improved during by work with McLaren and became… more tough? ( _shrugs_ ) Though deep inside there are always something from child in me.   
  
_I:_ Don`t let people be misguided by your lovely and soft appearance. You truly are a fighter. Nevertheless, last year you mentioned that the hardest thing for you was being far away from home, family…  
  
_KM:_ Yes, it was. And still is, I think. But McLaren is my second family now. And I`m endlessly thankful to Jense ( _IN:_ Jenson Button, McLaren-Honda driver). When he`s around I never feel lonely, he`s so kind to me and knows how to make me laugh. It`s calming to know that there`s someone I always can talk with, who can give support or piece of advice. He`s the best teammate and amazing friend. We still are friends, he`s great. And at the same time my real family…Of course I miss them, but I feel like the best way I can show them my love is not letting their expectations down, trying to race the best I can.   
  
_I:_ We`re really happy you have Jenson as a supportive friend you can always trust. True friendship between drivers and even teammates becomes rare these days. So, now to entertaining (and closing) part of our interview. The most awkward/embarrassing moment in your life?   
  
_KM:_ Hey, it`s not fair! ( _laughs_ ) Not sure if it counts as embarrassing, rather funny – last season Jense was whining all day about missing national British food. And it`s not appropriate for our special diet. But in the late night I heard someone knocking at my hotel room door, I was too tired to be angry. It was Jenson, he brought some kind of a pudding (probably self-made) and entered my room saying something like “Come on, Kev, we need to eat it while it`s still hot!”. It tasted so delicious we didn`t feel guilty at all. We kept it in secret until now. Partners in crime. Sorry, Jense.   
  
_I:_ Everyone deserves cheat meal day. Let`s continue our yummy topic: what drinks/food help you to energize yourself?  
  
_KM:_ Because I don`t like coffee (and not much of it is allowed), 90% dark chocolate helps. Never liked it as a kid, but now it`s a great substitute to sweets and energy drinks.  
  
_I:_ And the last question: from all of the current drivers who`d you choose as your teammate?  
  
_KM:_ Jense. I`d always pick up Jense. ( _brightly smiles_ )  
  
_I:_ Kevin, words can`t describe how great person you are. It`s always a pleasure to talk with you. Thank you for answers and good luck!  
  
_KM:_ ( _blushes slightly_ ) Thank you, you are very kind. 


	3. Russian

With our next racing driver we literally had to “catch up” as he was finishing running lap along the track. This guy appeared in F1 like a lightning bolt – brightly, fast and memorably. We talk about one and only Daniil Kvyat. We asked him if he needed a minute before start of the interview to even his breathing and drink some water. But he just shook his head and smiled like hadn`t just ran more than three kilometers. That what was our first question about.  
  
_Interviewer:_ Dany, you may be called with no doubt one of the most athletic drivers in current paddock. Is there a special secret of your almost inhuman stamina? It seems you are constantly training.  
  
_Daniil Kvyat:_ First off, I`m sort of addicted to challenging myself in every way possible. I feel if I stop – the end of the world will happen. Second – I`m striving to the best performance I can possibly do. Trainings never make matters worse, right? ( _chuckles_ )  
  
_I:_ No wonder many fans consider you a mighty workaholic. But we do know there`s true Daniil somewhere beneath all these tough guy layers.   
  
_DK:_ Yes, but I prefer keeping racing and personal life separate. That`s what kind of person I am.   
  
_I:_ You can`t completely run away from public aspect of modern Formula One nevertheless. These days no one can avoid press conferences or advertising promo events. Are they difficult for you as a very private person?  
  
_DK:_ Not really. I consider it as a part of the job I love. It`s my responsibility to be the most use for my team in every aspect required. No more, no less. Though sometimes my family and friends have to remind me when to finally relax and turn working mode off. I don`t know how to switch between work and home.

 _I:_ Very honest answer. Dany, what changed since you grew on career ladder and moved to the “major league” team? ( _Interviewer`s Note:_ In 2015 season Daniil moved from Toro Rosso to Red Bull, replacing Sebastian Vettel)

 _DK:_ Actually I didn`t feel much difference. I`ve been in this drivers developing system for enough time to be prepared for Red Bull`s requirements. I love my job, I do everything possible no matter what team I`m in. Besides, Dan and I ( _IN:_ Daniel Ricciardo, Red Bull driver) know each other for many years, so there`s absolutely no problem with my “new” teammate. He`s cool.  
  
_I:_ Glad to hear you come along with Dan. We`ll now turn to the very beginning, shall we? Back in the days when you decided to be a racing driver. Tell us some words about it?  
  
_DK:_ I kind of always was sure that my future is to become a driver. I even never considered any other career. Motor racing is my world. And I owe it every single thing I achieved and got now. My parents had to sacrifice many things too, to change lives completely ( _IN:_ Daniil`s family had to move from Russia to Italy). And all because of my dream. I feel responsibility for it. That`s one of the reasons I can`t let myself to fail in any way. ( _lightly shakes head_ )  
  
_I:_ The way you consider your work is so inspiring. If only we all were given such natural hard-working ability. So, we`ll attempt to peep into your mysterious personality. People know so little about your life outside Formula One.   
_DK:_ I hope it will stay that way after. ( _laughs_ )  
  
_I:_ You are the enigmatic young man. ( _Dany winks_ ). We got three questions more. The first one is related to your background. You are only the second Russian driver in F1 ( _IN:_ The first one – Vitaly Petrov, debuted in Renault in 2010), what does it mean to you? Feel like you make history?  
  
_DK:_ I feel eternally proud to be Russian. And it means a lot for me to race under white-blue-red flag, represent this wonderful country. Shame I couldn`t win the first ever GP in Sochi, but maybe this year, who knows? And I feel like I achieved something special seeing the growth of F1 popularity in Russia and realizing I contributed to it.   
  
_I:_ We do hope you can do it this year, Dany. Tell us about some funny incident happened in your life?   
  
_DK:_ Funny… ( _keeps silence for a moment_ ). My first interview. Back in Russian junior racing series my dad insisted on arranging one. I felt so important and cool. But just right after the first question was asked I realized that I completely missed it. I sat there stupidly silent and just blinking while the interviewer girl expectantly looked at me. Oh it was so embarrassing. But taught me a lesson. ( _laughs_ )

 _I:_ Yeey, something new about your life! So interesting. Daniil, by any chance can you tell us whether you have significant other in your life right now?  
  
_DK:_ ( _mischievously smirks_ ) That`s for me to know and for you to wonder.  
  
_I:_ Thank you for spending this morning with us. It was a real joy to have a talk with you, mystery man. Hope the rest of the season will be more successful for you mechanically wise.

 _DK:_ Thanks for the interview. It was enjoyable one. 


	4. Dutch

The sun is shining fully and sparkling glade of the Mediterranean Sea attracts more and more people. We have got one more interview planned before noon. The young (youngest F1 driver ever) notices us first and vigorously waves his hand. We join Max Verstappen on the terrace of small café and ask this wunderkind of motor racing about his F1 life.  
  
_Interviewer:_ So, Max, our congratulations on your without a doubt successful Formula One debut!   
  
_Max Verstappen:_ Thanks. Like, really, thank you. I still can`t believe that what`s happening is actually happening. ( _smiles_ )  
  
_I:_ We can`t avoid asking a question about your relations with your father ( _Interviewer`s Note:_ Max`s father – ex F1 driver Jos Verstappen). Do you feel that he`s being too strict with you sometimes? He`s your family after all, not only manager.  
  
_MV:_ My answer is no. The pressure he gives me is the reason I`m here. And I`m thankful for even hardest days of my life, for every fail and win. My dad… He inspires me, I admire his hard work. And I dream to become someday as great as he is, if not better.  
  
_I:_ Was it hard to find yourself straight in the middle of over competitive championship?  
  
_MV:_ No need to lie – yeah. There are moments when I feel like I don`t belong here, because it happened really fast. But then I remember how much I`ve done and how many things wait in the future. I look forward to challenges, my dad taught me to always find reasons for continuing fight. People consider me arrogant and spoilt because of my background – it hurts a lot. They don`t see my hard work and emotional breakdowns. They notice the exterior. And performing at my best is the only way to prove them wrong.  
  
_I:_ Sorry to hear that. But the F1 world is a cruel one. Nothing can be done about this fact. Do you feel like you miss something in your life? Like part of it is gone?  
  
_MV:_ I`m still a teenager, I like fooling around with friends and sometimes want to just spend all day eating sweets and playing xbox. Even though my career takes 90 percent of my time, the left ten percent are absolutely enough to live my life like ordinary young man, at least I think so. I know where the job starts and private life ends. Even in my relations with dad we keep the professional distance when it comes to races.   
  
_I:_ You are so honest and open with media. Beware, one day they can eat you alive.  
  
_MV:_ Try me, I`m tough as nails. ( _winks_ )  
  
_I:_ Right, young man. Can you share with us some embarrassing moment in your life then maybe?    
  
_MV:_ Is my dad somewhere around? He made you asking that? ( _laughs_ ) Okay, couple of years ago, when my junior career was about to make a breakthrough my friends and I were wandering around my hometown ( _IN:_ Hasselt, Belgium). And one of them suddenly was holding a beer can, you know the simplest one. Don`t know where he got it, but everyone were eager and thrilled to taste it. It was scary but too intimidating. And I was torn between two fires, like “Ohhh I wanna prove them I`m cool too and sip a bit” and at the same time I was terrified if my dad would know. It stressed me out so much I blacked out right in the middle of the street. It was fun.  
  
_I:_ Yes, your dad always keeps an eye on you, only because he cares. Max, we`re running out of time now. We`ll have a quick Q  & A, okay? Perfect day off?  
  
_MV:_ Sleeping. Yeah, I love to sleep.  
  
_I:_ Fruits or chocolates?  
  
_MV:_ ( _whispers_ ) if it`s milk chocolate – I`m ready for anything. Don`t tell my dad.   
  
_I:_ Okay, okay we won`t. Ocean or mountains?  
  
_MV:_ Well… I grew up near water so I`ll pick ocean. Though mountains are cool too.  
  
_I:_ Ever fallen in love?  
  
_MV:_ Urgh, don`t know? Maybe? I`m pretty content with what I have now.   
  
_I:_ So you are dating someone right now? How sweet.  
  
_MV:_ Yes. Unbelievable considering how crazy my life is.   
  
_I:_ House or apartment?  
  
_MV:_ Huge apartment. I`m hopeless at keeping the whole house clean. ( _laughs_ )  
  
_I:_ And the last one. What do you like the most in your job?  
  
_MV:_ Feeling of constant danger. Once you experience it – you`re hooked forever.   
  
_I:_ Thank you very much for sharing your thoughts. It`s always interesting to meet new people, especially such funny as you are. Can`t wait to witness your first victory, Max. Good luck!  
  
_MV:_ You`ll see me on podium soon, I promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Let me know what you think :3


End file.
